Life is strange epilogue
by Razgriz309
Summary: Max decided she couldn't lose Chloe so now all she can do is hope that she made the right choice. Rated m just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own life is strange. All rights and characters belong to square-Enix and don't nod entertainment.

"Whatever you do max, I know it will be the right decision."

"Chloe, I, I don't know what to do."

"Max I have faith in you." She pulled me close our lips touched in a warm embrace. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but all I know is that I could have spent forever rewinding in that moment. With Chloe's warm touch mixing with the sting of the cold rain, and the whipping of the wind, it create a sensation like I had never felt before. We finally broke the embrace to breath, then she took a couple steps back and said.

"Whatever you are going to do max, it's time to do it." Through the rain I could see the tears on her face. I knew what I had to do. I walked over to the cliff looked at the photo, and tore it in half.

"NO! Chloe I will not leave you after all that has happened. All we have been through. Our destinies are intertwined somehow. If we get passed this point maybe your fate will change too." She ran up to me and pulled me in for a tight hug. I buried my head in her shoulders and let the tears fall down my face as I heard the city Arcadia bay get destroyed. Chloe held onto me all through the storm and when the wind had stopped blowing, and the stinging rain had stopped falling she let go of me.

"It's over isn't it." She kissed my forehead. Then looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"Yeah max, it's over." I pulled her in for one more hug.

"No matter what Chloe I will never leave you. No storm or destiny can change that. However I think I am done with messing with space and time." She chuckled, and then sighed. We looked over the bay to see the destruction caused, and there was a lot of it. With the sun now high in the sky it was easy to see how much damage I had caused. The entire city was destroyed. Not a single building was left standing. There were whales on top of houses, as well as boats through houses. Chloe stood up and pulled me to my feet. The dirt clung to my jeans making them wet and cold.

"Chloe, I don't know about you but I'm freezing."

"Yeah I am, let's get out of here and to someplace warm." We walked down the trail to Chloe's old beat up truck.

"Chloe you know I love you but do you think I made the right choice?" She paused for a minute,

"Max, I honestly don't know, and I don't know what to tell you. I love you max and you know that, but, I don't know I just hope that whatever we did will be made up for in the end." I grabbed her hand, and looked deep into her terry eyes. I tried to force the most ligament smile I had.

"I have a feeling it will. I was given this power for a reason, and you came back into my life for a reason, we will figure it out, and we will figure it out together." She gave me a kiss and we continued walking. About ten minutes into our walk I realized the animals of the forest had started to come alive again. The birds were chirping and flying, without dying. The rabbits and squirrels were scattering and sprinting off to who knows where. Then I saw it. A beautiful doe was standing there on the path right in front of Chloe and I. We paused again and stared at it. We knew it was watching us. Maybe it Rachel saying a final goodbye. The deer seemed to nod it's head at us then proceeded to slowly trot onwards.

"What was that all about?"

"A friend of mine said that, that is my spirit animal."

"A spirit animal? So now you're a hipster, and a hippie, great." She smiled and rolled her eyes. I lightly punched her arm,

"Shut up, you never know what you can believe,"

"You're damn right about that," she seemed a little saddened but brushed it off.

"We'd better hurry back into town and see if we can help with the rescue effort."

"You're right, let's get going then," We started walking again not saying anything until we got to the truck.

"We're gonna have to replace this thing eventually."

"I know smartass but for right now it still has sentimental value." We climbed in the truck and Chloe turned it on.

"I know Chloe," I leaned over and gave where a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's hurry into town and start helping. First stop, two whales diner." She hit the gas pedal and we took off. About 20 minutes or so passed before we made it into town. Now I got a close up look of the destruction. There is no way in hell would this city ever be able to rebuild without billions of dollars of investments. I can also guarantee the town it's worth anywhere near what it would take to even start the rebuilding process. We pulled up to the location of the two whales diner and saw that it was still standing, albeit just barely, but it was here. Chloe turned off the car and quickly ran inside. I took a moment longer to assess the damage. No matter how I looked at it, I always got the same conclusion, the town was gone. Everyone had to pay for what I had done. As I was walking into the diner I noticed a pair of feet, unmoving under a dark red tarp. I shivered and entered the diner. When I made it inside I was shocked to see how many people were there. Everyone from school who was In town at the time was there. Alyssa, Stella, and even Evan. They did have cuts and scratches to match the trial they were just put through though. I was also told that even might have a concussion from from being hit with a piece of shrapnel. I ran over and hugged everyone of them and thanked the lord they were alive. I then saw Joyce and warren trying to treat any severely wounded survivors while waiting for more serious rescue teams to arrive. I ran over and gave Joyce the biggest hug I had ever given someone. She was about to return it till she realized she was wearing gloves with some bold on them.

"Max honey, let me take off these gloves and give you a proper hug,"

"Sorry Joyce I just got excited to see you is all,"

"I know darling, it's great to see you too," she hugged me quickly but then told me she had to get back to treating patients. Not after one of Chloe's bear hugs though. Oh yeah there were tears, apologies, I love you's all of it. I found warren in the meantime and told him how much his friendship meant to me, and then I tried to help him organize medicine. Although I am nowhere near the Boy Scout warren seems to be. A couple of hours had passed before ambulances, and helicopters, as well as any other first responders could show up. A couple of those who were severely wounded barely made it while a few others, well, they had no chance from the moment they walked in. I felt terrible for all of the destruction and death I had caused I had to leave the diner a couple of time to try and just recompose myself, and every time Chloe came to my rescue. It was either a pat on the back, hug, kiss, you can do it, or even its not your fault. She did everything she could to try and keep me in one piece. It wasn't easy for either of us. But I was insanely glad she was there at all.

"Once the rescue teams get here, we'll leave for San Francisco. I may not be the model Rachel was, but you are the photographer that the world needs. You can do better than anyone especially mark Jefferson." Just hearing his name made me angry. I'm glad David knocked the snot outta him.

"You know we will be the best team to ever hit San Francisco."

"I think you mean the world max. We will be the best team to ever take over the world." I couldn't stop the smile made its way onto my face.

"You're damn right Chloe."

I don't know if this is long or short for a chapter so any feedback is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Sorry about the break. I know the story tight now isn't very funny but allow me to tie up some loose ends and then I will work on making it funny.**

The school was different. Not so much as damage but just different. It was far enough out to where there wasn't any significant damage to the buildings but the lawn and trees are another story.

"You okay max?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I even want to be back here the issue with Jefferson is still fresh in my mind as well as Nathan. Oh my god he is still dead. Chloe! He tried to warn me, he called me and Jefferson killed him!" The tears started to pour with a renewed vigor. Chloe immediately pulled me into a hug and tried to help me. I felt better but I couldn't stop the tears or pain. Chloe started to stroke my hair and started to whisper sweet nothings to me. After about 20 minutes or so the tears stopped but the emotions didn't. Chloe pulled away from the hug gave me kiss and said.

"I can't imagine what you're going through. You were literally in hell. But you're alive now, you have a chance to fix everything."

"I can't do that Chloe last time I tried to fix everything I just fucked everything up."

"Hey don't worry about the past, okay, focus on the future, you may not be able to fix everything but you can help fix anything. I am a terrible daughter to my mom, and and even worse one to my step... Father. You have no idea how hard it is for me to say that. But I can start to fix that by showing them I care. As soon as you can well leave for a better life but for right now I assume you want to graduate, and that will give me enough time to make amends with my parents."

"I love you Chloe"

"I love you too. Now let's get work on fixing our mistakes." I gave her a quick kiss and got out of her truck. The sky was still gray with a little bit of rain every now and then but that wasn't a hindrance by any means. I went to check the dorms make sure everyone was O.K and to kinda inspect any damage done. When I got to the yard I saw that the creepy totem was missing. Maybe it's a sign the worst is behind us. Since nobody was outside I decided to go in and see if I could help in any way. When I got inside my phones me went off. I looked down to see Kate had texted me.

Hey max, are you okay that was quite a storm.

Oh my god I had literally all day to check on Kate and I forgot to. I really need to work on this.

Hey Kate I'm doing fine I'm at school right now trying to help clean up or help anyone I'll talk to you soon okay?

Okay max I'll talk to you later and don't forget to feed my bunny.

I smiled. I'm so glad I remembered to feed it. I walked down the hall until I got to Victoria's room. I dropped to my knees realizing I never did save Victoria. How much worse can this day get! Nathan got killed warning me, and now Victoria! If I ever have any tears after today I'll be surprised.i curled up in a ball and just let my tears flow for I don't how long. At least I tried to show her that I cared for her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and without thinking. I reached for it and pulled the person into a hug. I don't know how I was expecting it to be. Maybe I thought it was Chloe, or Kate, even Brooke, or Juliet. But I was totally wrong. When I lied the figure in I realized they were tall, and skinny but I couldn't see their face because of the tears in my eyes. I tried to get my. Reaching under control and tried to wipe my tears so I could see them. Then there was a hankie wiping tears from my face.

"You were right max we definitely don't have to be enemies, and maybe after everything I've put you through we can be friends." No way. No way that's who I think it is. I backed up for a second and wiped my eyes as fast as I could. I saw face with short blonde hair and brown eyes.

"VICTORIA," I couldn't contain myself and jumped into her arms forcing to land kinda harshly on the rough carpet. I wasn't the only one crying anymore. I felt her tears soaking into my sweatshirt and felt her gentle sobs on my shoulder.

"I can't believe you're alive! Jefferson told me he killed you." I said inbetween sobs.

"You have no idea how sick that man was. Has going to kill me, after your photos were done. He told you that because he wanted to get as genuine a reaction from you as possible. He even drugged me during the times you were awake so I couldn't call for you.

"That sick bastard, I hope he rots in jail."

"You know he will." I held onto her for as long as she let me.

"Listen Victoria as happy as I am to see you we should check on our stuff to see if there was any damage. We should also try to find our friends and make sure they are okay, and let us never speak of that horrible place every again."

"Agreed, I'll talk to you later max. Please be safe."

"You too victoria." I can honestly say the only other times I have been that happy is when I was able to convince Kate to not jump and anytime I saved Chloe. I got up brushed myself off and entered my room and the smell of fresh paint hit my nostrils. I forgot about what Nathan had written on my wall, or could it have been Jefferson. I'm so confused. I turned to look at the wall and saw none of my pictures on the wall. Instead they were on my bed framed and organized in the same pattern. I took another look at the wall and saw that the message was gone and was replaced with a fresh coat of white paint. This is exactly what I needed. A fresh start. Thanks Samuel.


End file.
